Un'anima tormentata
by Hellren
Summary: Rami osservò impotente la schiena di Mikoshiba allontanarsi lungo il corridoio seguito dagli altri due membri della prima Brigata. Quel dannato di Kamijou era riuscito nuovamente con i suoi subdoli modi a colpire il Comandante Generale.


Titolo: Un'anima tormentata  
>Serie: Dolls di Naked Ape<br>Genere: Generale  
>Raiting: Verde<br>Stato: Oneshot  
>Pairing: Shouta x Rami<br>Note: Si svolge tra la fine del volume 2 e l'inizio del 3.

**Dolls - Un'anima tormentata**

Rami osservò impotente la schiena di Mikoshiba allontanarsi lungo il corridoio seguito dagli altri due membri della prima Brigata. Quel dannato di Kamijou era riuscito nuovamente con i suoi subdoli modi a colpire il Comandante Generale. La bionda strinse le mani in pugni per la rabbia. Lo odiava per quello. Ma lo odiava ancora di più per aver rispolverato i ricordi su quell'individuo diventato da anni un tabù per l'intero dipartimento dei Tokkei.

-Sei un idiota!- ringhiò la ragazza improvvisamente al Comandante della terza Brigata -Sai benissimo che quello è un argomento da evitare-.  
>-Suvvia- rispose lui -Era solo uno scherzo, non mi pare il caso di prendersela per così poco-.<br>-Sei un idiota- ripeté Rami -Prima o poi la pagherai-.

Il Capitano della terza Brigata sorrise alla lieve minaccia della bionda, sapeva che era un tipo molto impulsivo e che si lasciava trascinare dalle emozioni, ma era consapevole anche che mai avrebbe rischiato l'espulsione dal corpo dei Tokkei.

-Non ti permetterò di compromettere la missione- aggiunse Rami prima di avviarsi lungo il corridoio.  
>- Mi dispiace di aver offeso il tuo ragazzo- si scusò sorridendo Kamijou.<br>-Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!- ringhiò lei senza fermarsi.  
>-Non credi di aver esagerato?- domandò Kagami al suo compagno di squadra.<br>- Sono entrambi così divertenti- si giustificò il Comandante -Non riesco a resistere-.

Kamijou sogghignando si diresse verso l'ufficio del Direttore, dove l'uomo li attendeva assieme alle due squadre per illustrare i dettagli della nuova e delicata missione. Kagami e Kurose osservarono il loro capo e si scambiarono un'occhiata. Sapevano che in realtà non era solo divertimento quello che provava Kamijou, ma invidia verso quel ragazzo che a una giovanissima età era stato nominato Comandante Generale.

Mikami osservò attentamente i membri delle prime tre squadre, mentre un Igarashi spazientito si lamentava con il Vice Comandante della prima Brigata per l'assenza di Mikoshiba. Si fidava dei suoi uomini, ma quella missione era veramente importante, ne dipendeva la vita del ministro della giustizia e l'astio tra le tre Brigate era molto irritante.

-Avete finito?- domandò infine Mikami interrompendo il nuovo battibecco tra Aikawa e Kamijou –Non ho tempo da sprecare per colpa del vostro inutile orgoglio-.

Rami strinse i denti inghiottendo la rabbia che provava in quel momento cercando di concentrarsi sulle parole di Igarashi. Iniziava a capire l'importanza di quell'insolita collaborazione. Dalla buona riuscita del caso "God Hand" dipendeva il prestigio dell'intero paese. Il rumore della porta che si spalancava la fece voltare di scatto, e leggermente sorpresa vide entrare il Comandante Generale con il volto impassibile, come se non fosse successo nulla. Ma lei sapeva che non era così.

-Se sei qui per la riunione, è già finita. C'è un limite a tutto, dovresti controllare i tuoi sbalzi d'umore- contestò Kamijou rivolto a Shouta –Io non accetterò mai che una persona come te sia il Comandante Generale. In fondo sei il tipo d'uomo che per un semplice ordine è stato capace di uccidere a sangue freddo un compagno con cui aveva condiviso gioie e dolori-.  
>-Kamijou!- ringhiò Rami –Attento a come parli!-<p>

Mikami, rimasto in silenzio fino ad allora, mise fine a quella discussione prima che fosse troppo tardi.

-La Prima unità ha il compito di scortare il ministro della giustizia. Non ho altro da aggiungere, potete andare- dichiarò il Direttore e massaggiandosi le tempie tentò di ricordarsi come fosse tremendamente necessario tutto ciò._ È già complicato con una squadra alla volta… ma queste tre assieme sono un tormento…_ pensò esasperato.

Uscita dallo studio Rami si appoggiò al muro davanti alla porta da cui era appena uscita. Shouta era rimasto a parlare da solo con Mikami, e sebbene lei sapesse di dover incontrare quelli dell'Intelligence, voleva prima parlare col Comandante della prima Brigata. Ayane e Yoshino si avviarono titubanti senza di lei.

Quando Mikoshiba uscì dallo studio, la bionda lo osservò attentamente. _Un'anima tormentata è un'anima alla ricerca di qualcosa _pensò la ragazza guardandolo negli occhi. Erano parole che le ripeteva spesso sua madre quando era solo una bambina. Ma mai come in quel momento le era mai sembrate calzare a pennello. Si avvicinò al ragazzo senza nemmeno rendersene realmente conto. Era come una calamita e sentiva che il suo posto era al suo fianco.

-Shouta- lo chiamò lei fermandosi a pochi passi da lui.  
>-Dimenticato qualcosa?- domandò Shouta stancamente.<br>-Volevo vedere come stavi- confessò la ragazza incrociando le braccia –Come stavi veramente-.  
>-Sto bene- rispose lui semplicemente -Puoi andare ora, non c'è tempo da perdere-.<p>

Percorsa dalla rabbia la bionda si avvicinò maggiormente a lui e agitando un dito davanti ai suoi occhi sbottò con un -Sei uno stupido!- che lasciò leggermente sorpreso il ragazzo.

-Kamijou è un bastardo ma tu sei uno stupido!- lo rimbeccò Rami -Non puoi fare così... non puoi! Non puoi!- urlò iniziando a colpirlo sul petto con dei pugni.

Mikoshiba la lasciò sfogare un attimo, poi le afferrò i polsi e senza lasciarla le baciò la fronte facendole cadere il cappello all'indietro. La sua Rami era sempre dolce quando si comportava così.

-Grazie- le sussurrò lasciandole le mani per afferrare una ciocca di biondi capelli tra le dita.  
>-Di... nulla- balbettò lei arrossendo.<br>-La mia colpa non sparirà mai- le confessò il ragazzo -Ho ucciso un compagno con cui ho condiviso la vita e affrontato la morte-.

Rami non disse nulla. Solo chi faceva parte dei piani alti del Tokkei conosceva quella faccenda tanto accuratamente insabbiata per evitare problematiche a livello governativo. Sapeva che l'ex-Comandante Generale impazzì e incapace di distinguere tra criminali e compagni, uccise diversi membri del Tokkei così come sapeva che colui che era riuscito a fermarlo era stato un allora diciannovenne Shouta. L'unico, a detta dei capi dei Tokkei, in grado di affrontare tale compito. Doveva essere stato terribile per lui. Ed era ovvio che non potesse aver superato quell'evento. Chi sano di mente ci sarebbe riuscito? Nemmeno lei era certa di essere in grado di puntare l'arma su Yoshino o Ayane.

-Non voglio che capiti di nuovo- confessò Shouta portando la stessa ciocca di capelli alle labbra.  
>-Non succederà- lo rassicurò lei -Ma non devi permettere che gli altri usino Sakurazawa per colpirti-.<p>

Rami si portò una mano alla bocca. Pentendosi immediatamente di aver pronunciato quel nome, ma Mikoshiba sorridendo le sollevò il mento. Quella ragazza che sapeva trasformarsi da una tigre impulsiva a una perfetta macchina per uccidere era anche una tenera creatura. Sì, il Tokkei non era ancora composto unicamente da marionette. C'erano cuori pulsanti sotto quelle divise. Che soffrivano, sanguinavano ed... amavano. Le scansò la mano dalle labbra e la baciò. La baciò come se lei fosse il suo unico collegamento con la vita. E forse lo era. Rami Aikawa e Shouta Mikoshiba si stavano baciando nel corridoio osservati da dietro l'angolo dagli altri due membri della Seconda Brigata che sorridendo compiaciute si allontanarono per prepararsi allo svolgimento della missione.

Staccando le proprie labbra da quelle del ragazzo Rami restò a fissarlo in leggero imbarazzo. Ma sorrise. Sapeva che Shouta era davvero un'anima tormentata, ma aveva capito che l'unica cosa di cui andava in cerca era il perdono. Ma nessuno poteva darglielo se non lui stesso. Per la prima volta dopo molto tempo, la bionda si ritrovò a pregare. _Dio, fa che la sua anima trovi la pace._

**-Fine-**


End file.
